


Allow It

by bgoodg



Category: Attack the Block (2011), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What kind of alien, out of all the places in the whole wide world, would invade some shitty housing project in California?"</p><p> "One that's looking for a fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow It

**Author's Note:**

> A Teen Wolf/Attack the Block fusion. Helpful if you've seen Attack the Block (which everyone should because it's amazing). Written to try out a different style. Awesome beta by Eryn.
> 
> No profit or defamation intended.

Beacon Hills is an optimistically named housing project situated between two interstates and a massive forest.

-

Stiles, or Woop Woop if his friends are being assholes (it’s not like his dad is even a police officer anymore), is in possession of a plan. He may not have the muscles to win fighting but he has street smarts. Not to mention his best friend Scott who, when not suffering through an asthma attack (or high), can lay down some damage. They also have Isaac, a boy just looking for a way out of his father's house; Danny, a tough kid who no one cares is openly gay because he broke a kid's leg; and Boyd who spends more time texting than talking. Stiles admits his plan is a little risky, but they all need the money. Mugging people can't be that hard right?

-

People call Lydia a drug whore. Well they call her that once, and then Alison and Erica show them the difference between whore and lord. Lydia admits she dipped into her supply a little too much last year, but she's clean now. Well, clean enough to carve a piece of the block out by scamming rich kids out of their prescription drugs and then selling the pills on the street. She doesn't deal in anything harder. She doesn't want to intrude on Peter's territory: not until she's much stronger.

-

Derek honestly can't believe he's being mugged by children. He crosses his arms and stares them down. They're punk ass delinquents and well, he was a punk ass delinquent once too. Derek squares his shoulders and says, "No." He’s focuses on the threat in front of him and misses the one behind.

-

Stiles's never seen eyes like that. They glow red like the neon downtown, too high to be a dogs but too wild to be a humans. He wants to run, hell their muggee is running, but the thing has Scott on the ground. Stiles takes his lacrosse bat and swings. The creature just won't stay down. So Stiles just. keeps. swinging.

-

Jackson doesn't belong. His house has a driveway, his clothes are from JCrew and his iPod is backed with a full warranty. But he taps his fingers to the sound of the streets and he waits for the elevator. 

-

They don't want to ask Peter for help. But he's the only one in the projects with the storage and security to keep something like this. Stiles knows it was an alien that attacked them. Now it’s a dead alien that they’re totally going to sell to some gossip rag or maybe even the news. They just need Peter to keep it safe for them. Peter eyes Stiles up and down, always a mixture of calculated and amused, he tells Stiles that a boy of his age shouldn't be messing around. He should be on the street selling. "You're smart kid. Stay smart and you could make a name for yourself."

-

Jackson sees the kids as they leave Peter's, joking and jumping with the heavy cloud of smoke following them down the dark hallway. He fights between keeping his gaze down and wanting them to notice him. They pass. Jackson sighs and knocks at the door. He chances a glance back and one of the kids smiles, wicked and luscious, and if Jackson wasn't lying every second of his life he'd take the invitation. Instead he turns back to the door and flashes his stack of cash.

-

This is the greatest day of Stiles life. He's found something that’s straight out of a B-movie, been given the seal of approval by Peter (even if the guy terrorizes him) and all he wants to do is tell Lydia. Of course, this is when the alien’s scary older brother arrives.

-

Derek reaches his uncle's apartment an hour after their scheduled meet time. There's a living Ken doll on the couch, smoking away his latest purchase. Derek ignores the surroundings, focusing on his uncle and the payment schedule for the week. He hears sirens in the distance. Just another night in the Hills. 

-

They run for Lydia's. The creatures nip at their heels with their fur as black as night and teeth as sharp as needles. In the chase they lose Boyd but once they're settled behind the locked door he texts. Boyd's okay but trapped. Stiles tries to catch his breath but can't even begin.

-

"What did you bring to my door Stilinski?" Lydia asks with hellfire and glory. Erica and Allison hold weapons, ready to fight. That's when they see the creatures outside the window.

-

Isaac's broken his arm before, had his leg set and reset. He knows what it's like to feel blood course from a head wound or the swelling of bruised skin. He also knows when his body has taken too much. "It's all right," he tells Stiles. "Don't worry, it's all right."

-

Nothing will ever be all right again.

-

They kill two of the things. The three bodies, two covered in inky black alien fur and one covered by Isaac's hoodie, are left in Lydia's apartment. They run but no one knows where they're headed.

-

Derek presses the elevator button again. And again. He stabs the little thing until the doors chime open. Instead of getting in, Derek's pushed out, children fleeing and pushing him down the hall in their haste. He lashes out, only to recognizes their clothing and cadence. "Oh, you little fuckers."

-

"Listen dude, I'm really sorry about the whole mugging thing but we have bigger issues."

-

Derek doesn't believe until he sees the eyes and teeth himself. And then he's running again.

-

They zig and zag across the building, keeping one step ahead by luck and adrenaline. Their muggee, Derek, keeps up with them. He holds his own with a borrowed baseball bat. They think about running back to Boyd but then they learn the monsters know how to jump.

-

Lydia lets the blood run over her fingers. Erica had been there and now she wasn't. Ashes to ashes. Some aliens are going to get blown the fuck up.

-

"We can go to Peter's weed room." "He's not going to let us in." "Don't worry, I'm his nephew."

-

They get into the apartment, not because Peter lets them in but because the door is already opened. Derek sees the Ken doll kid from earlier, crouching behind the couch and watching as Peter shoots at the damn things. They grab the kid, and slam themselves into the weed room.

-

"Am I just really high or was he shooting at an alien?"

-

The shooting stops in time for the screaming to begin. Stiles watches as Derek doesn't move to help his uncle. He's heard more about Derek's sister than Derek himself. He passes the makeshift memorial on the way to school everyday. "So hey, sorry about the whole mugging." "I don't think you can call it a mugging when you didn't take anything from me." "Well it's the thought that counts."

-

Jackson figures making out with the hot Hawaiian boy is the best response. 

-

"I can make the mixture. We just need a volunteer to light it."

-

"I'll do it." Derek says.

-

"It's my fight." Stiles adds.

-

"I'm way too high for this." Scott decides. 

-

They do it together, Stiles as distraction, Derek as accelerant. 

-

It burns bright blue just like Lydia promised. Stiles feels his body slipping over the balcony's edge. He wonders if they'll place Isaac's, Erica's, and his memorial together, when he feels the hands clamp over his wrists. 

-

The police have to pull them apart. Derek only lets him go when the cuffs get slapped on his wrists. But he makes the police work for it, dragging his feet and shouting profanities. Stiles runs his mouth. But they're thrown into the back of the same police car. They hear the same chants. 

-

In the end, Stiles looks at Derek and says, "Let's kill all them things."


End file.
